Burnt Fingers
by Inflamore
Summary: "Burnt fingers won't recover anytime soon." A series of 100 word drabbles revolved around the Hamada brothers, with some Baymax thrown in. NO SLASH. Mostly during the events of BH6. MAJOR SPOILERS. TEARJERKERS. Updated frequently!
1. I Apology

**Remember me? Maybe? Probably not.**

**It's been five years. I always thought I would return with a Sonic story, or HTTYD, but, alas, here we are. I'm now a part of a fandom I never had the intention of joining. Until I watched this movie.**

**So here we go again! This is just another 100 word drabble story, based around the characters in **_**Big Hero 6**_**, mostly Tadashi and Hiro. We all know I'm a sucker for angst. **

**I'm a bit rusty, so stay with me. I'm shaking off the dust and getting back to it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers**

I. Apology

The flames jumped up at him suddenly, taking his breath. He was already sweating, his body desperate to fight off the rising temperature.

Before his search even really began, with a rush of flame and loud explosion, it was over.

In that brief second, his thoughts wandered to Hiro, standing outside, waiting for him.

He was on the ground now, disoriented, knocked back by the sudden explosion. He knew he wasn't getting back up.

All he could hear was the crackling of fire, and a small voice shouting his name. He felt cold, despite the intense heat.

_I'm sorry, Hiro._

**Like I said, a bit rusty. But I'll get better. As of right now, expect a lot of updates. That's why I've made it 100 words; they take less time, but you can still achieve the necessary amount of sadness. At least, I think so.**

**So, here I am! Back again! Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	2. II Rain

**Just a glimpse at what went through Hiro's head on the day of Tadashi's funeral.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers**

II. Rain

The rain was very cliché.

It poured from the sky like it would never stop, but Hiro didn't mind. It was appropriate, that the sky itself should appear to be falling on this day.

The crowd was gone. Hiro had escaped them and his feet had led him here, looking down at Tadashi's grave.

He was soaked to the bone, but the moisture on his face had nothing to do with the rain.

Tadashi's face haunted his thoughts. His voice floated around his head.

He felt empty, cold, and angry.

He was a genius, but he couldn't save his brother.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	3. III Wait 'till my Brother Sees You

**A little entry on the moment Baymax showed the reel of Tadashi's tests to Hiro.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers**

III. Wait 'till my Brother Sees You

"Tadashi's gone!"

His fists collided with the robot's exterior, all of his frustration and sorrow rushing out. He was gone, had died in vain, and wasn't coming back.

"Tadashi is here."

Baymax's belly suddenly lit up, and Hiro held his breath as Tadashi appeared, pride and overwhelming sorrow choking him.

With every heartbeat, Hiro missed him more and more.

"Wait 'till my brother sees you."

His face lingered at the end for a moment, and Hiro absently reached up to touch him, a sob stuck in his throat. What was he going to do without him?

"I'm so sorry, Tadashi."

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	4. IV Dreams

**This is just a random snippet that takes place someplace in the movie, when Hiro is still mourning.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_IV. Dreams_

Hiro always liked to watch his brother work on his projects, even though he would never admit it.

On this particular occasion, something felt wrong. Hiro tried to shake the feeling, watching Tadashi's careful hands as he worked.

The conversation – what were they talking about? – suddenly halted and Tadashi turned to him.

"Stop waiting for me, Hiro."

This alarmed him, the unsettling feeling growing in his belly. "What are you talking about?"

Tadashi simply stood, looking sad, and reached to hug his little brother.

It was just after Tadashi hugged him Hiro always woke up, tears streaming from his eyes.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	5. V Late Nights

**This snippet takes places when the boys were younger, sometime before Tadashi got into college. I've had to do this for my sister a few times. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_V. Late Nights_

Hiro was asleep on the couch, curled up into a tiny ball and snoring quietly.

Tadashi felt guilty. Hiro had fallen asleep, waiting for him…again. He approached the couch and gently scooped Hiro in his arms, carrying him to his bed.

"...'dashi?" Hiro muttered, eyes closed.

"Hey, buddy. I'm sorry, Hiro."

Hiro grunted in response, reaching for Tadashi as he put him in bed. "Stay."

"Why?"

"Nightmare," Hiro muttered quietly.

So Tadashi laid down, Hiro burying his head in his side. He was asleep in seconds.

Tadashi listened to Hiro's steady breathing, missing him even as close as he was.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	6. VI I Am Satisfied

**This one kind of hurt me to write a bit. Haha. This takes places…well, you'll know when it takes place. There is also a hint of a future drabble/story in here, though it's very subtle. Anyway, I think this is my favorite drabble so far!**

**Man, these 100 word things are **_**hard**_**. I'm constantly omitting words and rephrasing things. There is definitely a reason it's called a challenge.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_VI. I Am Satisfied_

Baymax was originally supposed to be the beginning of a line of healthcare robots to be used by everyone. He knew this. Tadashi had mentioned it several times.

He knew his duty.

Then, Tadashi was gone. And he met Hiro.

"No! I can't lose you, too!"

Something changed then. The download on personal loss gave Baymax more than he opted for.

Hiro was – and would be – his one and only patient. His best friend.

Baymax would do absolutely anything for him.

"Hiro, I will always be with you."

_We love you, Hiro._

"…I am satisfied…with my care."

_Both of us._

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	7. VII I'm Here

**This one takes place sometime after Tadashi's death. Really any time. Tadashi visits as a ghost, feeling Hiro's desperation.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_VII. I'm Here_

Tadashi sometimes found himself awakening in his bedroom, his eyes immediately falling on the sleeping Hiro. His sleep was restless; he was having another nightmare, full of flames and shouting.

He was pulled here for Hiro.

Tadashi wanted nothing more than to wake Hiro, tell him it was all going to be okay. But he couldn't do that anymore.

Instead, Tadashi placed a hand on Hiro's head, breaking the nightmares.

"I'm here, Hiro."

"…'dashi," Hiro muttered in his sleep. "…miss you…"

He was always gone before Hiro woke up, but Hiro remembered his voice breaking through the flames without fail.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	8. VIII Linger

**Sorry about the lack of updates lately! College got crazy but I'm finished for the summer so updates should be pretty frequent. This particular snippets is based on the information about the upcoming sequel. No need to say anything else. Just read on!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_VIII. Linger_

He always traveled at night, avoiding street lights, hidden in darkness.

A routine he had adopted since waking up four months ago, lost and no memory of who he was.

The only hint he had to who he was before was the unconscious pull of his feet to this little café on the very edge of town and some longing in his heart that he didn't understand.

Yet he could never bring himself to knock, even all of those answers were waiting for him.

He was a monster now.

And whoever was calling him from inside wouldn't – couldn't – change that.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	9. IX Crash

**This one has been on my mind awhile!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_IX. Crash_

What a wonderful night.

Cass sighed as she unlocked the café door, turning the light on and heading for the kitchen.

She was bursting with pride for Hiro and Tadashi. What if her sister could see them now? She smiled, a dull ache in her heart. She would be so proud of them.

"Hiro and Tadashi in the same school," she said quietly, picking up a plate. "Our boys."

She glanced at her watch. "Where are those two?"

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Aunt Cass?_"

A strangled sob followed her name, and the glass in her hands shattered against the floor.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	10. X The Duty of a Brother

**So this one takes place long before the movie takes place, when they parents died and Tadashi is left answering a sad Hiro's question. Not exactly sure on the ages here, but just think whatever age you want to. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_X. The Duty of a Brother_

"They aren't coming back…are they, 'dashi?"

Tadashi never thought he would ever have to answer this question.

Hiro was staring at him, tears welling in his eyes as he waited for a response from his big brother.

As much as Tadashi wanted to lock himself away, to try and forget this was happening, he knew he was all Hiro had left.

So he choked back a sob, shook his head and opened his arms. Hiro fell into them, sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Hiro. I've got you."

They would get through this together, and Tadashi vowed to protect him.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	11. XI The Duty of a Brother, Part 2

**Okay, so this is a little "mini-series" between drabbles, branching from chapter X. This takes place sometime when Tadashi and Hiro are attending the same high school, with Hiro still pretty young. This is part 2 of 3.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_XI. The Duty of a Brother, pt. 2_

Hiro couldn't remember what had started this argument.

All he knew was he suddenly found himself pinned up against a locker, a much bigger boy glaring down at him.

"You're such a nerd, Hamada," the bully sneered, smacking Hiro's head against the back of the locker.

Pain exploded in his head but he didn't make a sound, fear taking his voice. His tormentor was pulling his fist back, cheered on by the crowd of classmates around him. Hiro shut his eyes, bracing.

But there was no punch, and he suddenly found himself crumpling to the floor, shielding his face instinctively.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	12. XII The Duty of a Brother, Part 3

**This is part 3 of 3!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_XII. The Duty of a Brother, pt. 3_

"…Hiro," said a familiar voice, and Hiro looked up to see Tadashi's concerned face looking down at him, the bullies gone as if they were never there. "Hiro, you're okay now. They're gone."

Hiro didn't move, still taken aback from his classmate's outburst. Tadashi's face hardened.

"Hiro, did he hurt you? If he hurt you, I'll kill him." Hiro remained quiet and Tadashi's face softened. "Come on, big guy. Let's go home."

Tadashi picked him up and started carrying him home. It was once out of the school that the younger Hamada started sobbing.

"It's okay, Hiro. I've got you."

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	13. XIII The Things We Lost in the Fire

**This is a 3 part drabble (okay, okay, I know. I can't do something of these full tales in 100 words! It's hard! So sue me!) and it's based on the most recent one-shot, "Mother's Day" in **_**A Brother's Bond **_**by Rayany Amor. Go check it out! It's on my favorite list! Thanks so much, Rayany! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy. _Also, the idea comes from Rayany Amor's_ "Mother's Day" _one-shot from_ A Brother's Bond._ Go read it! _

**Burnt Fingers  
**_XIII. The Things We Lost in the Fire_

"Tadashi, no!"

A hand grabbed his arm, jerking him from autopilot.

Ten years ago, Tadashi could only watch as their house burnt to the ground, their parents still inside.

Maybe that was why he felt a desperate need to rush into these flames.

Tadashi turned and looked at Hiro, a familiar desperation in his eyes. Suddenly, it was Mother's Day again, his helpless three year old brother clinging desperately to him as they watch the only world they had known burn to the ground.

He had to make a decision, and he only had about three seconds to make it.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	14. XIV The Things We Lost in the Fire, 2

**This is part 2 of 3!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy. _Also, the idea comes from Rayany Amor's_ "Mother's Day" _one-shot from_ A Brother's Bond._ Go read it! _

**Burnt Fingers  
**_XIV. The Things We Lost in the Fire, pt. 2_

"Someone has to help," Tadashi said quietly, a whisper, mostly to himself. Hiro tightened his grip, shaking his head. His eyes begged Tadashi to stay, to not rush into a burning building.

In a sudden rush of emotion, Tadashi wondered if this was the same frantic look he had given his father all those years ago. Was this the same desperation he battle with in those final seconds? How could he pull himself away from his brother?

How could he make that decision?

From behind them, a window shattered from the intense heat, and, somehow, made Tadashi's decision for him.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	15. XV The Things We Lost in the Fire, 3

**This is part 3 of 3!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy. _Also, the idea comes from Rayany Amor's_ "Mother's Day" _one-shot from_ A Brother's Bond._ Go read it! _

**Burnt Fingers  
**_XV. The Things We Lost in the Fire, pt. 3_

"Someone has to help," Tadashi said a bit louder, this time to Hiro. All of these thoughts, this internal battle, this decision made in a few racing heartbeats.

Tadashi and Hiro locked eyes, and, with a jolt, Tadashi knew that this would be the last time they would see each other.

"No matter what, just know I'll always be watching over you."

"'Dashi—"

"No matter what. I love you, Hiro." He tore himself away from Hiro, tears falling from his eyes. Hiro's cries followed him up to the building before being drowned out by the roaring of the flames.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	16. XVI Scar Tissue

**I'm on a roll tonight!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_XVI. Scar Tissue_

"_Tadashi is here_."

Hiro understood now what Baymax meant. Tadashi _was_ there. He was there in the kind words that Hiro spoke, in the hand he reached out to the wounded, even in the breeze that ruffled his hair after a long day.

Hiro felt him every day. Though nothing could completely coat the pain, Tadashi's presence was of some comfort on those nights when a sudden memory would tear the wound open again, just as fresh as the first night.

Hiro knew this was a wound that would never heal, but with each day came a new band aid.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


	17. XVII Night Light

**Yet another update! Oh, and I keep forgetting to say how awesome these reviews are! Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot! It feels good to get back to doing the writing thing after so many years away! It's nice to know that I can still break hearts with just words on a screen. ;) **

**Also, I meant to say this earlier as well. If you have any requests or ideas or anything of the sort, let me know. I would love to try a request sometime! **

**This drabble takes place when Hiro and Tadashi are younger. I picture Hiro about 5 or 6. This one isn't sad, so don't worry. I'll give you a break on those! :D**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Big Hero 6_. The story title also comes from _Travelling by Ambulance _by _Monarchy.

**Burnt Fingers  
**_XVII. Night Light_

A nudge woke Tadashi.

The room was dark but a strong flash of lightning revealed Hiro, looking terrified.

"…'dashi?" whispered Hiro, inching closer.

"Yeah, buddy. What's wrong?"

Hiro responded by quickly diving into Tadashi's bed, just as another crack of thunder shook the room. He whimpered, hidden beneath the covers.

"Thunder is scary."

"It's okay, Hiro. You can sleep with me. I won't let it get you."

Hiro shifted closer, yawning.

"I know you won't, 'dashi," he whispered drowsily. "That's why I woke you up." And, in seconds, he was snoring.

Tadashi couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile.

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Inflamore**


End file.
